1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for a stick-type controller, and more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling an animation character based upon a history of positions of the control stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many animation sequences, such as, for example, games, educational activities, interactive storytelling, interactive moving watching, etc., involve the use of some type of input device. These input devices may include keyboards, computer mice, track balls, and joysticks. With these input devices, animation characters or sequences may be controlled in a variety of ways.
With controllers commonly referred to as joysticks, the character or characters may be moved by moving the joystick in various directions and positions. By pressing a single button, or possibly a combination of buttons, an animation sequence may be triggered. However, there are generally numerous possibilities based upon the current state of the animation activity. Thus, by simply pressing a button or combination of buttons, there is no predictable way for a user to initiate a specified animation in a desired situation. Thus, it is generally left to chance or randomness.